Ghouls 東京喰種 fanfic
by lecrivaindujour
Summary: Les Goules existent partout dans le monde. A Paris, Mary Trimmer, alias Smile, une Goule de rang S, est sauvée du CCG par un humain.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Les hommes sont au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, pourtant des créatures les chassent pour s'en nourrir. Ces choses qui prennent une apparence d'humain pour mieux les dévorer ensuite sont appelées __**Goules**__…_

C'était un jeune homme. Au vu de sa taille, on pouvait lui donner entre 15 et 20 ans. Il avait un début de barbe, signe qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques temps. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient châtain. Sa peau était blanche, mais légèrement bronzée, probablement suite à un séjour méridional. Ses yeux étaient noirs de jais. Il avait un bonnet sur la tête, de couleur rouge et replié en bas. Il avait également un pull en laine grise, un jean serré au niveau de la taille par une ceinture, et des chaussures de villes très communes. De tels habits ne l'aidaient pas pour courir ? Pourquoi courrait-il ? Il tentait d'échapper à son poursuivant. L'œil humain ne pouvait distinguer qu'une vague silhouette qui se déplaçait en hauteur, sautant de toit en toit. Et tout d'un coup, cet individu d'origine inconnue bifurqua et se laissa tomber en face de sa cible, ou plutôt de sa proie. Cette dernière, prise de panique, hurla, avant de repartir de plus belle dans l'autre sens. Il fut attrapé, non pas par un bras, mais pas une sorte de tentacule rouge sang provenant de l'agresseur. Ce n'était décidément pas humain. L'agresseur en question était une jeune fille, un peu plus grande en taille que lui, aux cheveux blonds lisses et bien coiffés. Elle portait une tenue légère ainsi qu'une jupe claire lui arrivant aux genoux. L'appendice, sortant du bas de son dos, qui avait saisi l'homme par la taille, le ramena, tête en bas, en face d'elle.

-P… Pitié… Ne me faîtes pas de mal !

-Mmmh ? Répondit-elle. Allez, d'accord, vas t'en…

Elle le lâcha. Il tomba de manière ridicule au possible sur le sol de béton dur, puis se releva dans le but de repartir en courant. Mais il fut transpercé. Le « troisième bras » de la jeune fille venait de lui ouvrir le ventre, d'où s'échappa une gerbée de sang, pendant que l'homme tendait à perdre connaissance. Il s'effondra en gémissant. Ses yeux restaient ouverts, une expression de terreur sur son visage, désormais pâle. La victime bougea encore un peu, puis arrêta totalement. Le tentacule rouge se recroquevilla avant de se diviser en de multiples morceaux microscopiques qui retournèrent à l'intérieur de leur propriétaire. Alors, lentement, la Goule fit son office, se baissa, ouvrit la bouche et commença à se repaître du butin de sa chasse de la semaine.


	2. Quand le masque tombe

Quand le masque tombe

Mary Trimmer était une jeune fille, plutôt jolie, à la peau très blanche et au visage éclairé. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et elle portait en permanence une jupe longue, lui arrivant aux genoux. Si son apparence était humaine, en tant que Goule, sa nourriture aussi. Dans la communauté parisienne de cette espèce, Mary était surnommée _Smile_, pour son caractère enjoué couplé avec ses origines anglaises. Les goules possédaient toutes des surnoms. Parfois, c'était même ces surnoms qui venaient orner leur fiche au CCG, quand elles se faisaient remarquer un poil trop. Le CCG était le Centre de Contrôle des Goules, un organisme originellement fondé aux Etats-Unis, une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Il trouvait sa source dans la fin du XIXème siècle, lorsque les Goules avait commencé à se faire connaître du monde humain. La présence de cette entité avait obligé les Goules à se cacher, et à vivre recluses. Certaines colonies assez grandes avaient même aménagés des repaires souterrains pour y vivre. Anciennement. Désormais, les Goules restaient toutes très individualistes, et se répartissaient en territoires de chasse. Celui de Mary, puisqu'il était question d'elle, s'étendait sur une zone de plusieurs hectares. Généralement, la taille du territoire d'une Goule parlait pour elle, et dans le cas de cette personne, il s'agissait d'un des plus grand de la ville de Paris. De ce fait, assez peu de Goules osaient s'en approcher où empiéter sur son domaine. Smile était ainsi la terreur du XXème arrondissement de la métropole parisienne. Il se disait aussi qu'elle marchait sur la corde fine. Cette expression très souvent employée chez ces créatures désignait une personne qui côtoyait les humains de près, au risque d'être découverte. Mais elle était de nature curieuse et restait vraiment prudente. Elle était en colocation avec un dénommé Tristan, un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns, un petit bouc au menton, étudiant en lettres et fan de manga. Il était souvent surnommé, à raison, par ses proches, « l'otaku de service », ce qu'il considérait personnellement comme un compliment.

Il était aux alentours de cinq heures de l'après-midi lorsque Mary rentra chez elle. Cet appartement était assez restreint mais deux personnes tenaient dedans sans qu'il y ait trop de casse à déplorer. Une pièce contenait cuisine, salle à manger et deux lits. Il y avait évidemment une salle de bain. Une grande fenêtre menait sur un balcon de cinquante centimètres de largeur. Pour supporter ce genre d'endroit, il fallait pouvoir apprécier la vie en communauté, et pouvoir passer outre les problèmes de voisinage, comme le colocataire qui gardait sa lampe de chevet allumée tard le soir pour lire, lampe qui éclairait aisément ce petit espace, et empêchait quiconque de s'endormir normalement. Néanmoins, Mary mangeait dehors, et partait vers dix-neuf heures pour rentrer à onze heures passées, ce qui laissait un temps assez long pour Tristan à satisfaire ses envies. Ce dernier n'était pas encore rentré, mais n'allait pas mettre plus de trois quarts d'heure au vu de l'heure qu'il était et de la position de sa faculté par rapport à son lieu de résidence. Pour satisfaire un petit creux, la jeune fille sortit de son sac ce qui s'apparentait à un petit globe blanc, taché d'un petit cercle brun. Pour une goule, l'œil humain était à prendre comme un en-cas, et Mary en avait une demi douzaine dans son sac au cas où. Mais elle les avait disposé dans une poche assez peu visible, pour ne pas avoir de problème si un individu mal intentionné décidait de fouiller à l'intérieur.

Tout en léchant le globe oculaire de quelques centimètres de diamètre, Mary s'installa sur son lit, et sortit de son sac un livre de cours. Histoire de se faire une place dans ce monde et de ne pas vivre comme un chien errant pendant toute sa vie, elle avait décidé de devenir médecin généraliste. Étant investie dans son travail et ayant passé la première année avec brio -malgré son redoublement, très fréquent dans cette filière-, elle n'avait pas trop de craintes quant à son avenir. Le seul problème pouvant survenir était…

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte ? La première personne qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille fut Tristan. Elle fourra immédiatement l'œil à moitié mangé dans son sac. Peu de chance que voir ce qu'il avait en double sur le visage dans les mains d'une jeune fille allait le laisser de marbre. Elle s'approcha sans bruit de la porte et regarda par le minuscule verre incrusté dans la porte, situé à la hauteur des yeux, qui permettait de voir à qui on avait affaire. Le résultat fut ici choquant. Ce n'était pas Tristan. Cinq individus armés en uniforme se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. L'un d'eux avait en plus une sorte de bélier stylisé, idéal pour enfoncer une porte fine comme celle-ci.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici ?

Des colombes.

« Merde... » pensa Mary. Si elles étaient là, c'est qu'elles avaient retrouvé sa trace. « Colombe » était le surnom donné aux inspecteurs du CCG. Deux d'entre eux portaient des armes à feu dégainées, et le cran de sécurité avait été enlevé. Deux autres avait à la main des valises blanches de taille modeste. Mais toute Goule quelque peu expérimentée savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le クインケ(Quinque) était une arme conçue dans les laboratoires japonais. Cet objet était formé de l'appendice d'une goule tombée au combat, et était le meilleur moyen d'en tuer. En outre, les pistolets des autres inspecteurs contenaient très probablement des munitions Q, qui pouvait facilement transpercer ces « bras supplémentaires », dont le nom officiel restait 赫子 (kagune). Mary était puissante, et pouvait aisément affronter ses inspecteurs en jouant sur l'effet de surprise. Mais affronter et tuer des inspecteurs devant son pallier allait forcément mettre un terme à sa situation d'étudiante. La meilleure chose à faire était encore de fuir. Elle prit son sac, son portable et une photo d'elle avec ses défunts parents, puis marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, pendant que des coups violents retentissaient contre la porte. La jeune fille ouvrit, écarta les volets, puis sauta d'un coup pour retomber maladroitement sur le sol. Entre temps, elle avait mit sur sa tête son masque, qui consistait en deux petits points représentant les yeux, surplombant un très large sourire. Un masque correspondant parfaitement à son surnom, inspiré d'un manga de Tristan, « Assassination Classroom ».

Ainsi la Goule Smile, après sa réception, fonça sans regarder autour d'elle, et ne vit pas l'homme qui observait l'immeuble depuis plusieurs minutes et qui sortit un talkie-walkie en la voyant passer.

-Elle s'échappe.

-Vous avez vu d'où elle a sauté ? Fit une voix dans l'appareil.

-Non, désolé…

-C'est malin… Bon, on arrive. Continuez de la filer.

Mary courait à perdre haleine, et jetait quelques regards inquiets derrière elle dans sa course. Elle constata avec effroi que les inspecteurs avaient réagi au quart de tour et la chassaient déjà. Elle arriva au niveau d'un carrefour, puis tourna à droite et entra dans une rue. Quelque mètres plus lin arriva un autre croisement. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil derrière elle, ses poursuivants n'étaient pas encore à son niveau. Elle pouvait les semer. En se retournant, elle rentra en collision avec un passant. Elle se releva et eu un moment d'étonnement. Son masque tomba au passage.

-Bah… Mary, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune fille chercha à dire quelque chose, ouvrit la bouche, regarda rapidement derrière elle, la referma et repartit sans un mot, avant de tourner à gauche. Juste après, six hommes tournèrent au carrefour et arrivèrent au niveau du jeune garçon. L'un des hommes, qui mesurait un mètre soixante-dix et avait une coupe au bol blonde, l'interpella.

-La fille masquée, vous avez vu où elle a tournée ?

-La fille mas… Euh… Pourquoi ? Demanda Tristan pour jouer la carte de la sécurité.

-… C'est une Goule. Et une très dangereuse.

La sang de Tristan se glaça. Sa colocataire d'un an, sa confidente et amie, pour laquelle il éprouvait même certains sentiments dépassant la simple camaraderie, était en fait une créature dévoreuse d'humains ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Que devait-il faire ? La dénoncer et donner la direction où elle était partie ? C'était sa meilleure option, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne le fit pas.

-Elle a tourné à droite… Là-bas… Elle courait…

-Merci beaucoup ! Dîtes-vous que vous sauvez des vies ainsi !

-Pas… Pas de problème…

A quelques mètres, cachée derrière une poubelle, Mary avait suivi la scène, et peinait encore à y croire. Un humain venait de lui sauver la vie.


	3. Dialogue

Dialogue

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le petit appartement, il jeta un énième coup d'œil au lit voisin. Cela faisait désormais que la colocataire de Tristan avait disparu. Même si il avait, dans l'intervalle, appris qu'il s'agissait d'une des goules les plus redoutées de la ville, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Son absence laissait une sensation de vide, et le fait qu'il n'avait pas touché à ses affaires, ni changé les clés, prouvait qu'il souhaitait la revoir. Certes il savait très bien que ces monstres cannibales étaient les ennemis naturels du genre humain, leurs prédateurs. Mais ce n'était pas par choix, uniquement par obligation. Ces deux ans de colocation avec l'un de leurs congénères montrait qu'ils étaient capables d'exprimer des émotions, et qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement sans cœur. D'autant plus que le jeune homme était toujours vivant. Jamais cette personne n'avait cherché à le tuer, à le dévorer, jamais elle n'avait laissé transparaître sa nature. Ce dernier point attestait de la solitude dans laquelle devaient vivre les individus de cette espèce. Difficile de ne pas les prendre en pitié lorsqu'on en avait connu une.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et tenta de relire son cours. Sa tentative se révéla infructueuse, son esprit trop perturbé pour qu'il arrive à retenir quoi que ce soit. Il renonça et tendit le bras vers sa bibliothèque, pour prendre un manga au hasard. Il lut pendant une dizaine de minutes cent pages d'un de ses shonen favoris, avant de le reposer, lassé, et pris d'une violente migraine. Il se releva pour aller chercher dans la salle de bain un cachet d'aspirine, se servit un verre d'eau et le laissa dedans. Quand le médicament fut dissout, il avala tout, et expira fortement. Il jeta le petit verre en plastique dans la corbeille blanche, ressortit… et tomba nez à nez avec sa colocataire.

Sous la surprise, il fit un bon en arrière et tomba à la renverse sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Une peur immense l'envahit.

-Ne me tue pas… s'il te plait… Mary…

Le silence se fit. Mary resta là, sans bouger, et Tristan tremblait un peu. Puis la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol.

-Merci.

Tristan la regarda. Ils échangèrent un regard, court mais intense.

-Q… Quoi ?

-Merci. De m'avoir sauvé.

La voix de sa colocataire était faible, semblait triste, mais heureuse en même temps, ce qui était plutôt confus. Tristan ne savait plus où il en était, mais pour lui, en tout cas, ces paroles étaient honnêtes.

-Je… De rien…

A nouveau, le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, avant que le jeune homme ne pose une question :

-Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Mmmh ?

-Maintenant que le CCG connaît ta tête et sait où tu habites ?

-Tu leur as dit que j'étais ta coloc' ?

-Euh… Non… nota-t-il.

-Ça ira alors… Ils ne peuvent pas savoir où je suis… Et ils connaissent pas mon visage, seulement mon… masque de goule.

Elle sortit en même temps son masque rond affichant un visage béat souriant.

-C'est pas Assassination Classroom ?

-Si…

L'adolescent sourit. C'était lui qui lui avait fait connaître cette histoire. Elle avait affirmé qu'elle n'aimait pas, et pourtant elle en avait fait son symbole.

-Enfin bref… reprit-elle. Tu crois que tu peux vivre avec une goule ?

-Tu comptes me bouffer ? Demanda Tristan, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Même pas en rêve. T'es lourd mais je me suis trop habituée à toi, je mourrai d'ennui.

-Ahah…

Il se leva et tendit les bras en baillant. Puis il se dirigea vers le réfrigirateur.

-Je me demande du coup… Comment tu faisais pour manger avec moi des fois, si tu peux que bouffer de la chair humaine ?

-Pourquoi tu crois que j'allais toujours aux toilettes après ?

-… Pour vomir ?

Mary acquiesça. Tristan réprima une expression de dégoût, et se contenta de hocher la tête et ouvrit le frigo.

-Par contre j'aime bien le café… lâcha la goule.

-Ah ? Je vais t'en faire si tu veux.

La jeune fille se leva également, et se rapprocha de lui.

-Ça te dérange vraiment pas que je tue des humains ?

Tristan se tourna vers elle, regarda le plafond, cogita quelques secondes et répondit :

-Pourquoi tu ferais pas comme Kira dans Death Note ?

Devant l'incompréhension de sa colocataire, il s'expliqua :

-Tu t'occupe des ordures finies qui méritent un peu ça…

Mary éclata de rire.

-Ce que j'aime bien avec toi, c'est que t'as toujours des bonnes idées.


	4. Traque

Traque

La banlieue parisienne était loin d'être le meilleur endroit pour sortir le soir. En effet, dans les endroits les plus pauvres, les rackets et agression étaient fréquents. Alors que faisait cette jeune personne en jupe, qui se promenait tranquillement à quelques centaines de mètres du boulevard périphérique ? Cette jeune personne marchait, les mains dans les poches et la capuche couvrant ses cheveux et cachant la plus grande partie de son visage. Sans doute avait-elle froid. Quatre hommes de grande stature, en survêtement noirs les rendant peu visibles arrivèrent derrière elle, sortant du coin d'une rue. Le bruit proche des voitures masquèrent le bruit de leurs pas.

-Eh toi !

La jeune fille se retourna et sa bouche afficha une grimace de surprise.

-Je…

-T'as pas du fric…

-… Si…

-Donne.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas et ses agresseurs avancèrent de même.

-Allez, magne ou on te bute.

Elle sortit de son sac à main un billet de 20€ et le tendit, pendant que de la sueur perlait sur ses joues. L'homme le plus grand, sans doute le meneur de cette bande, s'approcha d'elle pour se saisir de son butin, avant de se prendre un direct en plein visage et de tituber en arrière, avant de tomber sur le sol.

-Toi tu vas prendre cher… fit-il en se relevant.

-Ah ouais ?

La « victime » découvrit son visage en dévoilant des yeux noirs à pupille rouge, entourés de veines voyantes et gonflée.

-Oh putain… fit l'un des sous-fifres.

Un autre commença à s'enfuir. Dans un bruit sourd, _Smile _déploya son kagune, trois tentacules rouge sang sortant du bas de son dos. L'une d'elle s'allongea pour rattraper le premier fuyard, et les autres saisirent les deux autres racailles, en pleine perte de leurs moyens. Ils se mirent à hurler.

-Ahahah ! Dans la banlieue, personne ne vous entendra crier… lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement avant d'achever ses proies.

L'antenne du XXème arrondissement de Paris était un grand bâtiment, d'une dizaine d'étages, un immeuble fait de fer, de béton et de verre étalé sur de très larges fenêtres. Il était d'une architecture assez basique en dehors du blason du CCG, visibles et clinquant. A l'intérieur se mouvaient de nombreux hommes et femmes pressés, en tenue de travail, des chemises à cravates, des chaussures cirées, le tout d'un noir profond. Certains d'entre eux portaient des valises, d'autres des dizaines de feuilles, d'autres encore des armes accrochées à la ceinture de leur pantalon, noir lui aussi.

-Bon, messieurs, commençons cette réunion.

Dans une petite salle aux murs blancs, avec au milieu une table ronde en bois aux pieds cylindriques, quatre employés étaient assis sur de petits tabourets, avec des feuilles rectangulaires en papier devant eux.

-Comment avance l'enquête concernant Smile ? Dit un inspecteur en lunettes dont la coupe au bol lui donnait une allure de premier de la classe.

Un autre inspecteur du CCG se leva, en regardant sa feuille qu'il avait pris dans ses mains.

-Eh bien, nous avons fait quadriller le quartier Gambetta par une équipe d'inspecteurs depuis une semaine, mais nous ne l'avons pas aperçu. Néanmoins on a recueilli le témoignage d'une Goule normale dans le XIXème qui nous a dit que Smile était très puissante, donc il est possible que son territoire aille plus loin.

-Bien sûr qu'il va plus loin, c'est une Goule de rang S. On la traque depuis un mois, donc c'est évident qu'elle a un territoire assez vaste. Mais on n'a pas assez d'effectif pour quadriller un arrondissement entier. Si ça fait une semaine que nos gars sont là, c'est qu'elle a dû changer d'endroit. C'est logique. Ramenez les.

-On pensait aussi à interroger le type qui est entré en contact avec elle. Il s'appelle Tristan Scharfsinnig, et c'est un étudiant en lettres.

-Faîtes donc ça… Ça doit pouvoir nous donner au moins un début de piste…

La réunion se termina ainsi. Les quatre agents sortirent tout à tour de la pièce, qui fut fermée à clé par l'homme à lunettes. Marlo Effimero avait 31 ans, et officiait au CCG depuis déjà une décennie. Récemment promu au grade d'inspecteur en chef, il était en charge de l'enquête sur _Smile _depuis déjà six mois. A l'époque, galvanisé par sa promotion, il avait espéré en finir en moins de trois semaines, mais il s'était avéré que diriger les recherches d'une goule aussi puissante que discrète était très compliqué. Mais il l'avait pourtant débusquée, une semaine plus tôt. Il avait réussi à trouver son immeuble, l'avait vu de ses propres yeux et l'avait poursuivie pendant plusieurs minutes… avant de la perdre. Il s'en était énormément voulu. Après tout ses efforts, cette enquête revenait à son point mort. Pire encore, le créature était encore plus discrète et ne laissait aucune trace de son passage derrière elle. Aucune victime n'avait été recensée alors qu'elle était connue pour avoir un nombre de victimes trois à quatre fois plus élevé que la moyenne. La retrouver allait probablement être encore plus long et fatigant. Mais pour l'heure, il y avait un étudiant à interroger.  
><span>


	5. Repas

Repas

Tristan, de retour d'une journée de cours, arrivant dans le couloir de son étage, marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit et se dirigea tout de suite vers son lit, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, posée sur son lit et les pieds au sol, Mary s'empressa de ranger un bras découpé et ensanglanté, et s'essuya la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette blanche. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang. L'adolescent avala sa salive, avant de dire :

-C… C'est bon… Je… Continue, y'a pas de problème…

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda sa colocataire.

-Oui… Oui, c'est bon je te dis.

Il souffla avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de prendre un nouveau manga au hasard. La goule ressortit un peu honteusement le morceau de corps humain de son sac et arracha un doigt avant de l'engloutir.

-Euh… C'était qui ?

-Des racailles du 93 qui ont voulu me racketter. C'est pas trop grave ?

-Ben je sais pas… Je me disais que tu pouvais t'attaquer... à des gens un peu plus dangereux, genre... les connards qui font de la politique ou... qui dirigent des entreprises.

-Je vais éviter pour le moment. Si je me fais remarquer le CCG va s'intéresser à moi.

-Ah, ouais… C'est pour ça que t'es allé si loin ?

-Ouais, je sors pas de Paris, normalement. Je vais rester autour du Périphérique quelques jours pour les éloigner d'ici, parce qu'il y a plein d'inspecteurs du CCG dans le quartier depuis la dernière fois.

-Ah bon ? J'ai rien vu.

-Normal, tu les reconnais pas. Des types immobiles avec des valises blanches.

En disant cela, Mary croqua ce qui restait de la main de la victime, et un peu de sang tomba sur la moquette.

-Zut ! Pesta la jeune fille. Ces taches ne partent pas…

-Tu pourrais faire gaffe… rouspéta Tristan.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

-Sans façon…

Ils ne dirent rien pendant deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Quand il se fut calmé, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations et Mary mordit à pleines dents dans l'avant-bras de sa victime.

Un périmètre de sécurité avait été établi par la police, qui avait défini une limite à ne pas franchir à l'aide de ses banderoles. Une équipe d'inspecteurs du CCG avait été dépêchée sur place, pendant que de nombreux passants s'amassaient pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Lorsque Marlo s'approcha des victimes, il nota qu'il n'en restait plus grand-chose. Une grande mer de sang, ainsi que quelques ossements. Mais la Goule avait laissé le bas du corps de l'une de ses proies, peut-être en guise de signature… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Depuis son entrée au CCG, il avait été habitué à inspecter les restes de ces pauvres gens. C'était, en vérité, plutôt rapide. On arrivait, on récoltait des échantillons de sang et des résidus de kagune, puis on utilisait une tablette tactile pour dresser un profil du prédateur. Mais ce membre de la Brigade des Goules n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à cette odeur de sang et de chair putréfiée, ainsi qu'à cette vision d'effroi. Il sortit de sa poche un petite fiole et récolta, à l'aide d'un coton tige, un peu de sang. Il chercha un peu et nota un bout de peau cramoisie : des morceaux de kagune. Au vu de sa couleur et de sa texture, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une Goule écailleuse. Il se retourna vers l'un de ses assistants, un jeune, grand d'un mètre soixante-dix, blond aux yeux bleus.

-Frénèse, tu peux m'analyser ça, s'il te plaît ? Dit-il en lui tendant le petit bout d'appendice.

-Pas de problème.

Le dénommé Arthur Frénèse se saisit de l'échantillon, et sortit une tablette tactile assez spéciale. En dehors de son écran, la petite caméra habituellement située en haut de l'appareil faisait place à une machine carrée qui ressemblait à un champignon. Le jeune homme plaça le résidu devant cette machine, qui fit un petit bruit. L'écran s'alluma ensuite, et afficha les mots « Suspect connu ». Puis une sorte de carte d'identité de la Goule en question s'afficha.

Marlo en avait assez de ces petites enquêtes. Il n'avait aucune piste concernant _Smile_, et l'enquête avait été suspendue, même si un autre inspecteur allait être chargé d'interroger un jeune. Il n'y croyait pas trop, à vrai dire, mais c'était leur seule option. En attendant, il se voyait obligé d'effectuer de petites missions de routine. C'était son travail certes, mais après des mois de travail acharné, il voyait cela comme une dégradation.

-Mr. Effimero ! Appela son second.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pense que ça va vous plaire...


	6. Sauvetage

Sauvetage

Pendant la majeure partie de son enfance, Tristan avait adoré sortir le soir. Marcher dans la rue, de nuit, seul ou en bande, l'apaisait en tous cas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son entrée en fac de français lui avait pourtant donné du temps libre, mais il avait cessé de sortir. Il avait troqué cette envie contre de la lecture, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas acheté de manga, et la relecture d'un tome avait quelque chose de lassant au bout de la neuvième ou de la dixième fois. Alors, pour profiter d'une passagère absence de travail, en partie motivée par le week-end, il avait pris ses clés et laissé un petit message pour que sa colocataire n'aie pas à s'inquiéter. Quelle histoire quand même… Il avait toujours un peu de mal à admettre que cette jeune fille souriante, sympathique et intelligente, était également un monstre cannibale. Cela lui permettait également de comprendre qu'à bien y réfléchir, en dépit de ce que le CCG et les médias cherchaient à nous faire comprendre, les Goules avaient un cœur, un peu du moins. Tout en restant plongé dans ses réflexions, il bifurqua et s'engagea dans une rue encore un peu plus calme et silencieuse, avec d'un côté des immeubles vétustes, et de l'autre un immense terrain vague. Il se demandait parfois, et cette fois en était une, pourquoi il n'éprouvait aucune peur d'être dévoré dans d'atroces souffrances. Malgré l'acceptation, certes partielle, mais rapide, de la nature de son amie, il n'éprouvait pas même la moindre appréhension pour cette jeune fille. Peut-être était-il déviant. Après tout, avoir une relation amicale consentante avec son prédateur naturel n'était probablement pas conseillé par le commun des mortels. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quelle confiance il pouvait réellement lui accorder. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne dirait rien. Il se haïrait lui même pour avoir dénoncé une jeune fille qui, en dépit d'une révélation dangereuse, l'avait épargné, et continuait d'essayer de le préserver de ça. Sa réaction lorsqu'il était rentré dans le studio en plein dans un repas peu ragoutant en témoignait. De plus, la menace de la Brigade des Goules obligeait ces dernières à vivre cachées sans dévoilées sa vraie nature, et en toute logique, en ayant dit la vérité à un individu capable de rapporter une description quasi-parfaite de son physique, de ses fréquentations et de ses habitudes, jouer la carte de la sécurité aurait conduit Mary à le tuer. De la part de quelqu'un qui en était habitué, cela ne devait pas être trop difficile. Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas fait. La lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils s'étaient recroisés puis le fait de s'être laissé tomber sur le sol, presque par dépit, attestait du fait qu'elle avait probablement hésité. Toujours est-il qu'il était en vie.

Ses interrogations furent troublées par un bruit rauque ressemblent vaguement à un raclement de gorge suivi d'un crachat. Pensant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un clochard, Tristan préféra rebrousser chemin, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas très rapide. Quelqu'un courait vers lui. Il se retourna à temps pour voir une silhouette très proche de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et encaissa de plein fouet un coup de poing dévastateur qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de distance. Il se releva difficilement, le nez saignant et la lèvre inférieure fissurée. Il toussa un peu avant de noter les pupilles rouges de son agresseur qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. C'était une goule. Et elle salivait de faire de lui son prochain repas. Il n'hésita pas un instant et s'enfuit. Le bruit derrière lui lui signala que la créature s'était lancée à sa poursuite. Il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre un boulevard où de nombreuses personnes seraient là. Une goule discrète éviterait de se risquer dans un endroit trop peuplé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas finir comme ça. Mais la bête le rattrapa, le saisit pas la capuche de son pull et le fit tomber en arrière. Dos contre le sol, Tristan pouvait voir son ennemi plus distinctement. Le prédateur avait des cheveux blonds, le visage grand et carré, et un masque assez étrange car il semblait fissuré une dizaine de fois.

-T'as l'air appétissant toi…

Le destin vint alors sauver l'adolescent. Un tentacule rouge sortit de nulle part frappa violemment la goule qui alla s'écraser contre des poubelles un peu plus loin. C'est alors que le sauver inespéré arriva à sa hauteur.

-Tu vas bien ?

-M… Mary ?

La jeune fille, qui avait mis son masque souriant, avait gardé ses habits habituels. Elle n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de se changer.

-Juste une chose… Quand j'ai mon masque, appelle moi par mon surnom.

Elle s'adressa alors à la goule gisant dans les ordures.

-Titus ! Cet humain, il est sous ma protection. N'y touche pas…

L'intéressé se releva maladroitement, avant de se diriger en boitant vers les deux colocataires.

-T'es sérieuse là, Smile ?

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-P… Pas du tout ! Se défendit le dénommé Titus en levant les bras. Mais on est des goules, quoi…

-Celui-ci, c'est un peu spécial… Je te raconterai un autre jour.

-Et maintenant qu'il sait qui tu es vraiment, tu crois vraiment qu'il va avoir le béguin pour toi ?

-On… On sort pas ensemble ! Protesta Tristan.

-Il est déjà au courant… ajouta la jeune fille.

Le jeune la regarda alors comme si elle se fichait de lui.

-Il en tient une couche, s'il a rien dit…

-Ça vaut mieux pour nous.

-M'ouais… Enfin, bon, dit-il en regardant l'étudiant, t'as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, ç'aurait été Sarko, tu serais mort.

-S… Sarko ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-C'est son surnom, ça fait référence à son masque, expliqua Mary.

Tristan réprima un rire nerveux en éternuant fort.

-T'inquiète, relativisa Titus, moi aussi j'ai pété de rire la première fois.

-Hein ? Mais je ne… bégaya Tristan, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir été si vite démasqué.

-En tout cas, annonça Mary, il serait temps de rentrer. Un café te dit, Tit' ?

-Ce serait pas de refus ! Et puis bon, j'ai un peu faim…


	7. Mise en garde

Mise en garde

La tasse remplie, posée sur la petite table en verre transparent au milieu de la pièce, entourée de poufs colorés, émit un petit bruit. Titus l'attrapa et la porta à deux mains contre sa bouche avant d'avaler le contenu caféiné cul-sec, avec un son peu ragoûtant. Tristan le regarda avec un air perplexe, comme s'il avait invité un sans-abris dans son logement. En vérité, vu l'habit désordonné, déchiré et froissé que portait cette goule, ainsi que son odeur envahissante, c'était plausible. En bon samaritain, il avait sorti des vêtements propres et les lui avait donné, mais la goule les avait placés dans son petit sac à dos comme s'il n'en avait pas compris l'utilité.

-Concrètement, vous deux, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comment ça ? Répondit le jeune étudiant.

-Les goules ne sautent pas dans les bras des humains comme ça, tu sais… A moins que tu sois complètement timbré ou juste suicidaire… On est… Bah des monstres, en fait… expliqua l'homme à la tête de renard.

Tristan peinant à trouver ses mots, ce fut Mary qui vint répondre à sa place.

-On se connaît depuis longtemps, et puis… il m'a sauvé des Colombes.

-Wow, sérieux ?

-Euh… C'est quoi, déjà, les Colombes ?

-Les inspecteurs du CCG, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai…

Titus reprit de plus belle :

-Mais comment il a fait pour se débarrasser de ces types armés ?

-Euh… Pas grand-chose, en fait, indiqua Tristan. Je leur ai dit qu'elle était parti de l'autre côté.

-Ah… D'accord… lâcha mollement Titus, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus héroïque. T'es barge quand même.

Tristan ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de froisser quelqu'un qui pouvait le considérer comme son prochain repas.

-Arrête de l'emmerder… dit sèchement Mary.

-Bah attends, c'est vrai. Il vit en coloc' avec quelqu'un qui bouffe ses potes humains. J'veux pas être vexant mais… ça craint.

-On a fait un deal, répondirent en cœur les deux intéressés avant de se regarder avec un léger étonnement et d'échanger un petit rire étouffé. Puis _Smile _se tourna vers Titus et ajouta :

-Je me suis engagée à tuer que des criminels.

-Et quand y'aura plus de criminels ?

-Y'en a, pour le moment…

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un regard blasé, qui l'incitait à cesser immédiatement d'avoir quelque chose à redire. Titus abdiqua. Puis il débuta un sujet différent.

-Faut que je te prévienne quand même. Sarko a commencé à chasser sur ton territoire.

-QUOI ? S'emporta Mary en serrant les poings.

-Je crois que c'est une provocation…

-Il est assez subtile pour ça ?

-Euh… À voir…

-Je vais aller lui régler son compte dès que je le trouverai. J'espère juste qu'il a pas fait trop de dégâts.

-Euh… Pourquoi ? Risqua Tristan.

-Sarko est un goinfre… répondit Mary. Il a toujours faim et il a tendance à bouffer plusieurs humains par semaine. Il est classé goule de rang SS et il est super recherché. Mais s'il commence à venir chez moi il va attirer les Colombes et étendre son territoire, et j'ai pas besoin de ça.

Elle se leva et soupira.

-Demain, je lui règle son compte.

Dans un bureau étroit de l'antenne du 19ème arrondissement, Marlo était omnibulé par son enquête. Une petite table rectangulaire en bois était jonchée de feuilles. Parfois ces dernières étaient vierges, parfois des notes étaient griffonnées dessus. Sur certaines on voyait des portraits robots, et d'autres contenaient des rapports de ses subordonnées. Il commençait à fatiguer. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et il avait mal à la tête, malgré le cachet d'aspirine qu'il avait pris il y a quelque temps. Mais il tentait de passer outre. Il voulait à tout prix retrouver Smile. Cette ordure lui avait causé tant de maux de tête qu'il la considérait presque comme sa Némésis. De plus, elle avait encore étendu son territoire, qui avait désormais dépassé le boulevard périphérique. Une dizaine de corps, masculins comme féminins, avaient été retrouvés entre la porte de Pantin la porte de Bagnolet.

-Elle brouille les pistes… marmonna-t-il. C'est ça… Elle va autre part pour nous faire croire qu'elle n'est plus dans le 19ème…

Son impression était renforcée par les victimes qui avaient été découvertes dans la villa Curial, une petite résidence à l'extrême nord de l'arrondissement. Les meurtres qui avaient lieu au nord continuaient, à un rythme soutenu, étant donné que l'on retrouvait un corps par semaine. Mais dans cette résidence, c'est toute une famille, hommes femmes et enfants, qui avait été massacrée en rentrant d'un restaurant. Ce genre d'actions étaient souvent commises par des Goinfres. Ce qui signifiait que le Dévoreur du 18ème était descendu, au passage. C'est ici que le CCG devait envoyer le plus d'agents. Il était connu que les luttes territoriales entre goules étaient fréquentes et qu'un goinfre chassant sur le territoire d'une goule de rang S allaient s'entrechoquer de manière assez bruyante. Il convenait néanmoins de poster quelques personnes aux portes parisiennes, pour au moins rassurer la population. Il espérait un coup de filet lui permettant d'attraper du même coup deux goules dangereuses, mais ce n'était pas gagné. Il n'avait pas vraiment la faveur des dieux…


End file.
